High mast lighting is used to illuminate a relatively large area of ground from a small number of locations. The lights are located at the top of a tall mast or pole. The height of the tall mast allows light to travel relatively far from the base of the mast.
A typical application of high mast lighting is along roadways, such as highways. Interchanges in particular utilize high mast lighting. Due to the high speeds of vehicles on highways, an interchange involves use of long roads and/or widely curved roads or loops to enter and exit a particular highway. Consequently, an interchange may involve a relatively large area of the land.
Rest stops also use high mast lighting to illuminate buildings and parking areas.
Unfortunately, highway interchanges, rest stops and other places that use high mast lighting may abut residential neighborhoods. Residential inhabitants do not appreciate tall lights illuminating their houses and yards all night long.
In addition to high mast lighting, shorter pole-mounted lights may cause similar suffering for illuminating unwanted areas. For example in a parking lot, such as for retail stores, the parking lot is illuminated at night. But, a neighborhood may abut the parking lot. Also, biking and hiking trails may wind through neighborhoods, with such trails being illuminated at night for safety reasons. Just like along a highway, the neighborhood abutting the parking lot and hiking and biking trail may view the light as unwanted.
There is a need then to direct light from a pole-mounted lighting arrangement away from nearby areas.